Fairy tail favorite
by tentendarkmoon
Summary: Laxus is extremely jealous of a beautiful young girl named Sora, who happens to be the fairy tail guild's favorite wizard. Sora is a strong and beautiful young lady and she loves to be around everyone at fairy tail. Laxus couldn't take another second of it so he decides one night that he will make her his. But he never counted on the fairy tail guild being persistent.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Laxus's warnings:**

It was a cool night and a young 18 year old girl named Sora was walking home from the fairy tail guild after a long hard day. She was the guild's favorite wizard because of her kindness and beauty. Sora had fire and ice colored eyes and she can use both fire and ice magic. She has long black hair with red highlights. She wears a black mini skirt, a black tank top, and black flat shoes. The fairy tail mark is on her left Sora walked down the street towards home, she spotted Laxus leaning against the door to her house. When he spotted her he grinned and walked towards could easily kill her. Sora stopped walking and stood where she was as he walked closer to her. He was really close to Sora. She could feel the heat coming off his body. His face was only inches away from hers.

"Looks like I've run into everyones favorite wizard." Laxus said.

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"I hate how you get everyone's attention just by walking in. But I do know why they give you all the attention. Your beautiful. I want you to leave the guild and go somewhere else. You'll regret it if you decide to stay." Laxus said walking away. Sora stood there for a moment then she went inside her house. She walked into her bedroom and she saw Gray sitting on her bed. He looked at her as she entered the room and he smiled. Gray was her boyfriend and it seems like he can't be away from her for even a minute.

"What are you doing here, Gray?" Sora asked sitting on her bed next to him. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"I thought I would stay the night with you." Gray whispered and Sora blushed.

"Alright." Sora agreed getting up off the bed and heading towards her dresser and grabbing some pajama's. Gray moved behind her and had begun to lift her shirt, but Sora pulled it back down. She went into the bathroom and changed. Then she went back to her dresser and grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her hair before going to bed that night. Gray had volenteered to sleep on the chair in her room and Sora agreed with it. Sora layed in bed thinking about what Laxus had said, then she fell asleep a few minutes later.

The next morning, when Sora woke up she saw Gray laying next to her and watching her. Gray smiled at her as soon as she opened her eyes. Sora rolled her eyes and sat up. She was about to get out of bed, but Gray grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and put his face in her hair.

"What's the rush? Lets just stay like this for a few more minutes." Gray said. Sora turned over to face and was about to say something, but Gray stopped her with a kiss. Gray pulled away after a minute.

"We should be getting to the guild now." Sora said before Gray could silence her again. Sora got up and went over to her dresser and picked out her clothes and Gray came up behind her and once again tried to take off her shirt. This time Sora let him take her shirt off and then made him turn around. Once she was already to go they both walked to the guild together. Their teammates were waiting outside the guild for them with another request. But Sora had other things to do that day. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Erza were their teammates.

"Sorry guys, but I have some things to do today." Sora said.

"That's alright, see ya when we get back." Natsu said and the team left. Sora went inside the guild and went straight to Mirajane.

"Hey Mira. Have that shopping list ready?" Sora asked. Mira turned towards her and smiled, then she handed Sora a shopping list. Sora smiled and took the list from Mira.

"I'll be back befroe you know it. Then i'll help you with the guild chores." Sora said.

"Thank you." Mira said as Sora ran out the guild and into town. On her way to town, Sora spotted Laxus leaning against a building wall and he had an evil smile on his face, but Sora just kept running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Consequence:**

That night ,after Sora had done all the shopping and helped Mira with the guild chores, Sora was walking home. It was a cool night so Sora didn't hurry home like she usually did. As she neared her house she spotted Laxus leaning against her front door. She stopped walking as soon as she saw him. When he saw her he smiled and started walking towards her. Before Sora could get away, Laxus grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. Then he pinned her shoulders against the wall. His face was only an ich away from hers. Laxus grabbed her chin and lifted her face so she would look him in the eye. Laxus was still smiling. He leaned forward so his mouth was near her ear and he spoke softly.

"I told you there was going to be a consequence if you didn't leave the guild, but instead of destroying you, i'm going to keep you as my own." Laxus said.

"I'm not something you can claim." Sora said back harshly. Laxus laughed a little.

"You are now." Laxus said throwing Sora to the ground. Before Sora could get up and run, Laxus placed his hand over Sora's mouth and then shocked her till she was out cold. Then he picked her up, not knowing that she had dropped her bracelet that no one knew about except Gray and Happy. Then he put her over his shoulder and started for the town's entrance.

The next morning, Sora was suppose to help Mirajane again that day, but she never showed up and that made Mirajane worry. When Gray came back from their mission Mirajane decided to ask him.

"Hey Gray, have you seen Sora around. She was suppose to help me out today." Mira asked. Gray looked at here confused and worried.

"No. The last time I saw her she was going inside the guild. But that was yesterday morning." Gray said.

"Where could she be?" Mira asked to no one in peticular.

"I'll go see if she's at her house." Gray said running out of the guild and towards Sora's house. As he started to pass the alley, something caught his eye. When he went over to find oout what it was, he was even more worried once he found Sora's bracelet. Gray panicked a little. He went inside of Sora's house and found out that she never got home last night. So, Gray quickly ran back to the guild.

"Mira, Sora never got home last night. It's like she just disappeared." Gray said, which caught Cana's attention.

"Hey Gray, who's gone and disappeared." Cana said loud enough for the whole guild to hear. The whole guild turned to look at Gray.

"Sora's gone missing. She's no where to be found." Gray said and everyone had a shocked look on their faces.

"Then we must search the whole town find any clues about where Sora's location." the guild master said.

"I found her bracelet in the alley by her house." Gray said holding the bracelet up.

"We have to see if there are more clues. Come on we can't waste anymore time. She could be in danger for all we know." Cana said and the whole guild rushed out and ran all over the town looking for clues.

When Sora finally woke up she saw that her hands were tied behind her back and she was in a dim room. She saw that she was laying on a bed. She saw the door and a window in the room as well. Then she noticed that her shoes were off. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room again and then she got up and went over to the door. She managed to get her hands in front of so she could open the door. She peeked out the door and then slowly creeped out and down the hall towards some stairs that lead to downstairs. Then she heard a small laugh behind her. She quickly turned to see Laxus standing over her.

"It seems that I underestimated you." Laxus said grabbing Sora's arm and pulling her back into the room. He made her drop to her knees then he tied her hands to a bed post. He smiled and then left the room shutting the door behind him and locking it. Then laxus left the house and went back into town to get a job request. He laughed when he saw no one there at the guild. So, Laxus took a job request and left. But Laxus was being watched and didn't know it. Alzack and Bisca were watching him and following him. They followed him back to the house on the outskirt of town. They watched him through the windows and that's when they saw Sora tied to a bed post. Laxus was talking to her and Sora was talking to him very harshly. Out of the blue, Laxus just suddenly shocked Sora till she fainted again and then he left locking the bedroom door. Once he was out of sight, both Alzack and Bisca opened the window to the locked bedroom and went inside. They untied Sora quickly and then went out the window again. Bisca closed the window and hurried to catch up with Alzack, who was carrying Sora. Sora was beat up, but it wasn't very serious. Mirajane had Alzack put her in the infirmary, where she bandaged Sora up and then left her there to rest.

"Sora will be fine. Her injuries weren't serious." Mira said coming back downstairs to inform the rest of the guild. The whole guild let out a sigh of relief.

"That's a relief. Now, Alzack, Bisca, did you two happen to see who did this?" the guild master asked. They both nodded at the same time.

"Ya. I hate to say it, but it was Laxus." Alzack said.

"We followed him back to this abandoned house. That's how we found Sora." Bisca said.

"Once I see Laxus again, that boy will be exspelled from fairy tail." The guild master said and the whole guild agreed. Once everything was settled Gray went upstairs to the infirmary and sat in the chair next to Sora's bed and watched her sleep. Then after awhile Gray spoke softly as he got up.

"Please wake up soon." Gray said leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Laxus stikes again:**

When Sora finally woke up it was late in the afternoon. She turned her head towards the window and stared out it for a long time. Then she finally realized that she was in the guild's infirmary. She sat up in the bed and then got up and walked towards the door. When she got downstairs she saw that the guild was almost empty. Sora saw Mirajane so she went over to her and when Mirajane saw Sora she smiled.

"I'm so glad your finally awake." Mira said.

"Where is everyone?" Sora asked.

"There're all out looking for Laxus after what he did to you. The master's going to exspell him from fairy tail." Mira said. Sora only nodded.

"Why don't you go home and rest up?" Mira said.

"Alright I will." Sora said. Then Mira had an Idea.

"How about I go with you and make sure you actually get home?" Mira asked.

"You can come with me if you want. I won't mind." Sora said and they both left the guild and walking to Sora's house. That afternoon was just like the night before and Sora loved the gently breeze blowing through her hair. Mirajane was enjoying it as well. Then all of a sudden both girls heard a laugh from behind them and they both quickly turned around to see Laxus coming towards them.

"It's nice to see you again, Mira." Laxus said still walking towards them.

"Laxus! What do you want!?" Mira asked harshly. Laxus laughed again.

"I came for something that was taken from me and your not going to stand in my way." Laxus said with a grin on his face. Then Mira knew what he was talking about and she stood in front of Sora.

"Sora isn't a thing you can claim for yourself!" Mira yelled.

"Funny, she said the same exact thing the first time I caught her." Laxus said and then suddenly Laxus attacked Mira with a lightning bolt and it made her faint.

"Mira!" Sora screamed at Mira's side. Sora looked up at Laxus as soon as she heard his footsteps coming towards her. Laxus quickly grabbed Sora's arm before she could run away and pulled her closer to him. He cover her mouth once again and shocked her till she fainted. Then he put her over his shoulder again and this time he went somewhere else that was far from magnolia and the fairy tail guild.

When Mirajane finally woke up she heard her name being called by Elfman. Elfman sighed when Mira woke up and opened her eyes.

"Mira, what happened?" Elfman asked. Mira rubbed the back of her head and then looked up at her brother. Then she remembered what Laxus did.

"Laxus kidnapped Sora again. I was walking with her back to her house when he attacked us. I don't remember anything else." Mira said.

"That's quite alright, Mira. You have helped us a lot. So let us handle things from here. You go home and rest up." The guild master said. Mira nodded and went back to home to rest.

"Guild master?" Elfman said.

"We must find Laxus. Get into your teams and find him." the guild master said and everyone nodded and rushed off. Bisca and Alzack were a team. Natsu, Erza, Happy, Lucy, and Gray were a team. Everyone else went in pairs, except Levy's team. The guild master went by himself. The whole guild searched every inch of town and then started looking outside the town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The search:**

When Sora finally woke up she realized she was being carried and that they were going through a forest path. Sora looked over her shoulder to see who was carring her and saw Laxus. Sora struggled to get out of his grip without success.

"Your finally awake." Laxus said.

"Put me down!" Sora yelled at him with a growl. Laxus threw her on the ground and Sora backed up against a tree.

"You can't run from me. You have my mark, so I will find you where ever you are." Laxus said grabbing Sora's arm and pulling her along with him. Laxus pulled her all the way to an abandoned town at the end of the forest path. Then Laxus dragged her into the abandoned town and into an abandoned hotel near the forest. He dragged her all the way to the top floor and threw her to the ground in a room at the end of a hall. Sora looked up at Laxus as he stood over her and she gave a small growl. Laxus only gave a small laugh.

"You can hate me all you want, but you will never escape me." Laxus said grabbing some robe and tossing it on the bed. Then he grabbed Sora and pulled her towards the bed. Then he tied her to a bed post and left the room, locking the door behind him. Sora struggled against the ropes.

At the beginning of the forest path, Bisca and Alzack had found both Laxus and Sora's trail. Before they could follow it they ran into Natsu and the others.

"Hey, have you two found Sora's trail?" Gray asked. Both Bisca and Alzack nodded.

"Ya. Your welcome to follow us." Bisca said as they both took off into the forest. Natsu and the others followed right behind them. Back in the abandoned hotel, Laxus was laying on the bed and Sora was still tied to the bed post.

"I can sense your friends are heading this way. Their going to fall right into my trap with you as bait." Laxus said. Laxus then untied Sora and pulled her to her feet. Then, Laxus shocked her and made her faint. Then, Laxus left the room locking the door on the way out with a smile on his face. The group followed Bisca and Alzack into the abandoned town and to the abandoned hotel entrance.

"I can't seem to track Sora anymore. We'll have to search every room." Alzack said and the group nodded and split up and searched each room on each floor. It took about hal an hour to find the room that Sora was in. Gray was the one that found Sora in the room. As soon as he saw her out cold on the floor, he rushed to her side and called out to the others. When the others reached the room, Laxus attacked them, but they all made it out of the room and outside the hotel unharmed.

"Keep Laxus busy. I'll take Sora someplace safe. Happy come with me." Gray said and the other nodded. So Gray ran back into the forest with Sora in his arms and Happy following behind. They were a little ways from the battle when Gray finally stopped. Gray set Sora down on the ground inside a cave and then he left Happy with Sora to keep watch over her. Then, Gray went back to the battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Legend of the twin dragons of fire and ice:**

A few minutes after Gray ran back to the battle, Sora had woke up to find herself in a cave. She sat up quickly and looked around and thats when she saw Happy fly into the cave.

"Your okay. I'm so happy." Happy said. Sora ignored him and stood up and walked out of the cave. Sora knew she barely had any magic left.

"Sora, please you must rest. Your magic is really low." Happy said.

"I know it is, but that's an easy problem to fix." Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked.

"Have you heard the legend of the twin dragons of fire and ice?" Sora said and Happy shook his head.

"No. What's the legend about?" Happy asked.

"The legend is about a young village girl with a kind and pure heart and the twin dragons of fire and ice. The legend took place many centuries ago. The young girl's village was being attacked by a horde of demons. So the young girl escaped the village and rushed to the mountion nearby where the twin dragons were hidden. The young girl asked the dragons for help and they agreed because they saw kindness in her heart. The dragon knew of others that had come to their mountain, but they all had greed in their hearts. When they saw what was in the young village girl's heart they were suprised and willing to help. So the twin dragons left the girl on the mountain where it was safe and flew to her village. The defeated all the demons and then returned to their mountain. Before they sent the village girl back to her village they gave her a flute. They told her to play the flute if she was in any danger or if she wanted to help the people around her, but could not with her own power and they would be at her side in seconds." Sora said as Happy listened with interest.

"From that moment on, the dragons became a legend along with the girl and the flute was passed down for centuries in that girl's family. I happen to be a decsendent of that village girl and I also have the flute too." Sora said pulling out an odd looking flute out of a small pouch around her waist under her shirt.

"Is that the flute?" Happy asked.

"Yes, but it's not really called a flute it's actually called an ocarina." Sora said. Then Sora began to play a song and a few seconds after the song had finished there was two roars and then the twin dragons appeared in front of Sora. Before Sora could explain why she had called the two dragons, the dragon that was the color of ice spoke.

"There is no need to explain, we have seen what is in your heart and we agreed to help you." The ice dragon said.

"Wait here and we will take care of the problem and bring your friends to you." the dragon that was the color of fire said and Sora nodded and watched the dragons take off towards the battle. Sora and happy listened to the twin dragons roar and then suddenly, Laxus burst though the trees at high speed. Sora and Happy both quickly jumped out of the way. Then they both saw the two dragons fly after Laxus and a few minutes after that Gray and the others met up with Sora and Happy.

"Sora, are alright now?" Gray asked concerned and Sora nodded.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Sora said. Then all of a sudden a huge burst of lightning filled an area in the forest and Sora and the others took off in that direction. As soon as they got to a clearing, they saw the ground was charred and the two dragons were badly hurt laying on the ground and Laxus was standing on the other side of the clearing.

"I've heard the legend of these two dragons and I thought they were beyond strong, but I guess that was a lie." Laxus said with a small laugh. Sora gave a small growl towards Laxus. Then she turned and looked at the two dragons. She knew she could heal them now that she has her magic again. So Sora rushed over to the dragons and quickly began to heal them. Before anyone had a chance to think, Laxus rushed towards Sora with a burst of speed and tried to grab her, but before he reached her she spun and kicked him in the stomache really hard. It sent him flying back to the other side of the clearing. Everyone looked at Sora shocked at how strong she really was.

"How did you recover so fast?" Erza asked.

"Fast recovery is an ability I have." Sora said continuing to heal the dragons. When she finished she stood up and faced Laxus again as he got up holding his stomache. Everyone watched as Laxus rushed towards her again. The two dragons opened their eyes in time to see Sora send Laxus flying into a tree with her fist. A minute later, Laxus didn't try to get up and the dragons went back to their mountain. The rest of the guild soon arrived after that. Now Sora was exhausted from the strength she put into her kick and her punch. That night, Laxus was expelled from the fairy tail guild and everyone returned to their usual work. Sora went home to rest up. When she got inside her room, Gray was sitting on her bed waiting for her. As soon as Sora got dressed and layed down next to Gray she quickly fell asleep. Gray smiled at her and then quickly fell asleep too. Everything was back to normal the next morning. It was like nothing happened the day before. Everyone was enjoying themselves in the guild, even Sora. Sora was happy to be part of the fairy tail guild and the whole guild was happy she joined too.


End file.
